


Your daily dose of misery

by DeviSan



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Interview, Daily Dose of Misery, Fanzine, Gen, Horrorscope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviSan/pseuds/DeviSan
Summary: 1.) How will your lovelife end up? What will happen to your friendships. How is work and business going? Do you want to know what your unlucky items are?  - Horrorscope2.) Damien - Character Interview__My entries for the Monster Prom - Fanzine Project!





	1. Horrorscope

# Aries: The Damned Satansymbol

 

FRIENDSHIP & LOVE:

You love action! Too bad! This month there will be no action for you! You will find yourself in an endless loop of boredom, apathy and never-ending stagnation. Every minute will feel like an hour. Every hour will feel like a day and every day… you get it, don’t you?

BUSINESS:

As fire symbol you drive to express yourself but fail. This month you will lose at least 500 followers on tumblr and monsterbook because of your unoriginal content.

UNLUCKY ITEMS:

Your stat-changes this month: - 2 FUN; - 2 CREATIVITY

Jinx: Water-soluble chalk. Do not try drawing magical runes just to destroy them as soon as the blood-sacrifice happens.  
Unlucky number: 5

 

 

 

# Taurus: The Mighty Red-Bull

FRIENDSHIP & LOVE:

Some might call it resistant to change, others might call it being stubborn. As fixed role you struggle to adapt to your friends more than usually, making you the misfit of the group this month. 

BUSINESS:

Usually associated with being cautious and making the right decisions in the material world you should evade these topics this month. Everything you will try to do, will fail!

  
UNLUCKY ITEMS:

Your stat-changes this month: -2 MONEY; -2 SMARTS

Jinx: Everything in the color vermillion. It makes you look awful and it brings out the crazy in you. Nobody likes the crazy you.

Unlucky Number: 3

 

 

 

 

# Gemini: The Conjoined Twins:

FRIENDSHIP & LOVE:

Not everyone is like your sibling, you know? Your tendency to help others will get shamelessly abused this month.

BUSINESS:

As part of the air element you are usually great in communicating and socializing. Only that this time you will meet someone of such divine communication skills. Compared to them you seem like an uneducated oaf.

UNLUCKY ITEMS:

Your stat-changes this month: - 2 SMARTS, - 2 CHARM

Jinx: Scissors/Knives or anything sharp because they might make you separate things that are unhealthy for yourself!

Unlucky Number: 2

 

 

 

# Cancer: The Average MOBA-Player

FRIENDSHIP & LOVE:

As water sign you are blessed with a high empathy. Too bad mankind sucks and you come to the realization that nothing you can do will change that. You end up being all salty and spiteful.

BUSINESS:

You want to take the initiative. You want to be described as great force, overpowering your enemies with all your might. Too bad this month all roles were taken and you have to do the position 5 support, which means you will end up being emotionally drained, mentally abused and flamed constantly. Everything will be your fault!

UNLUCKY ITEMS:

Your stat-changes this month: -10 LIFEWILL; - 4 FUN

Jinx: Honestly any kind of video games. You will end up losing more and more ranks, more and more medals. Do not play video games this month. DO. NOT. PLAY!

Unlucky number: 9

 

 

 

# Leo: The Brave Furry:

FRIENDSHIP & LOVE:

Be careful that you do not end up as a little kitten/pupper instead of the brave creature you deem yourself to be! Your strong willpower will be broken this month! Poor little submissive fawn! Beware the big bad wolf or you might get teared apart.

BUSINESS:

Your staff does not share your enthusiasm about working with serving serfs from certain kingdoms. You end up losing your well-deserved leading position. At least you are not a serf, right...?

UNLUCKY ITEMS:

Your stat-changes this month: -2 MONEY, -2 SMARTS

Jinx: Beware of waterspout fountains! They are the bane of your existence this month! Imagine all the bad things they can do to your well-tamed hair!

Unlucky number: 15

 

 

 

# Virgo: The Iron Maiden

FRIENDSHIP & LOVE:

Sadly, you are not as resourceful in your love-life than you are in other areas. It will make your partners crave someone more interesting. They will end up leaving you for someone more spontaneous!

BUSINESS:

You are being cautious. Too cautious. One chance after another is passing by and you seem to be too considerate to grab them. There is always a time in one’s life, where you must make the decision if you want to remain safe or want to go and take that opportunity. A onetime chance! And you missed it.

UNLUCKY ITEMS:

Your stat-changes this month: -2 FUN, -2 CHARISMA

Jinx: Hearts! Anything heart related will leave you sad and empty!

Unlucky number: 6

 

 

 

# Libra: The Unrighteous Lawyer

FRIENDSHIP & LOVE:

Maybe stop judging everyone? Most monsters do not like to be judged, especially not by a shady person like yourself. As if you are something better. If you keep that attitude up you will end up driving away even the most loyal friends you ever had! 

BUSINESS:

You thought you were good at conceptualization and therefore tried out Startkickers. But your ideas did not receive the wanted (and needed attention). Someone else will manage to disguise your ideas in a more fancy and epic way!

You will gain nothing but the others… well. At least you are invited into their mansions from time to time.

  
UNLUCKY ITEMS:

Your stat-changes this month: -2 SMARTS, -2 BOLDNESS

Jinx: Alcohol! You do not want to get hammered this month! Beware!

Unlucky number: 72

 

 

 

# Scorpio: The Poisonous Arachnida

FRIENDSHIP & LOVE:

Your arrogance makes you unapproachable for people. There might be a lot of lovely people close by, but you are blinded by your arbitrary standards. You should take into consideration that you are not as perfect as you might think. Lower your standards!

BUSINESS:

Your great willpower makes you perfect for any leading role. Too bad that you are also as inflexible as you think others are useless.

  
UNLUCKY ITEMS:

Your stat-changes this month: -2 BOLDNESS, -2CHARISMA

Jinx: Doctors! Do not get close to them! They want to take out the poisonous out of poisonous Arachnida!

Unlucky number: 8

 

 

 

# Sagittarius: The Blind Archer:  

FRIENDSHIP & LOVE:

You keep your eyes closed for the hints of possible betrayal/traitors in your environment. You took the rule of ‘keep your friends close, but your foes closer’ a bit too serious, didn’t you?

BUSINESS:

As a mutable sign you are usually associated with flexibility but this month you will come off as unreliable and inconsistent. Your diplomatic behavior will lead to no good this month as you might take too many shady deals without realizing, that you are being ripped off.

UNLUCKY ITEMS:

Your stat-changes this month: - 2 CHARISMA, - 2 MONEY

Jinx:  Directions. Do not trust them. They will lead you nowhere!

Unlucky number: 1

 

 

 

# Capricorn: The Wicked Goat

FRIENDSHIP & LOVE:

You seek a dynamic and fun-loaded relationship. But nothing like that will come to you this month. Instead the only action you will get this month is … none. Too bad. Maybe another time.

BUSINESS:

As sophisticated business goat with a lot of experience in the material world you might assume that nothing can surprise you. You are right. You are bored. So bored that it might be best to quit everything and try doing something else?  
At least you would get some action this way? Maybe? Eventually? Probably not.

  
UNLUCKY ITEMS:

Your stat-changes this month: -2 FUN, -2 SMARTS

Jinx: Books. Beware! They might (literally) bore you to death! You should also avoid anything book/literature related! WHY ARE YOU READING THIS MAGAZINE?! IT IS DANGEROUS!

Your unlucky number: 12

 

 

 

# Aquarius: The Ruling Merman

FRIENDSHIP & LOVE:

Something seems fishy in your relationships. Maybe it is the decaying smell of an already dead affiliation. Not healthy! Maybe try to get lost of undead love instead of trying again and again and again. The only one with a broken and bleeding heart will be you in the end!

BUSINESS:

You will come to realization that the pull of some planets whose names you already forgot are way too strong for you while your competitors seem to get buffed. Unfair!

  
UNLUCKY ITEMS:

Your stat-changes this month: -2FUN, -2CHARISMA

Jinx: Planes! Beware the Air-people! They might attack soon! Be careful!

Unlucky Number: 18

 

 

 

Pisces: The Creepy Sea-Dweller

FRIENDSHIP & LOVE:

Partners will seek you because of your emotional support and your empathy. But beware! A lot of people might want to abuse you this month! You can never be sure if the people are with you because they like you or because they just want to make a use of you!

 

BUSINESS:

You are a resourceful Monster. But working part-time with BuzzfeastingonBrains is not the best way to use your ideas. They rip you off and use your ideas as their own. The Media-industry shall be damned!

  
UNLUCKY ITEMS:

Your stat-changes this month: -2 MONEY, -2 BOLDNESS

Jinx: Anything pressure related! You don’t do well with pressure. Emotional pressure, work pressure, air pressure. Beware!  
Unlucky Number: 21

 

 


	2. Character Interview - Damien LaVey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poor soul has to do some interviewing with Damien for a fanzine. It does end rather ... not so well.

 

 

**SPECIAL SPOOKY HIGH EXCLUSIVE: THE FANS FAVOURITE FIREBOY IS HERE TO GIVE US SOME SPORT, PARTY AND DATING ADVICES STRAIGHT FROM HELL!**

You might have heard of Damien LaVey, Prince of Hell, Son of two fathers with a burning passion for soul barbeque, winner of the annual FAVORITE-MONSTER-DOUCHEBAG-ELECTION. 

We sneaked up to him, watched him destroying his enemies in a hot match of literally burning-ball and managed to ask him some questions.

 

 

**Interviewer: Hello Damien! That was an awesome match! Are you always this eager to participate in non-mandatory school clubs?**

Damien: Of course, the match was awesome! I played in it! And non-mandatory? What?! No! Of course not! School is totally lame! Waste of time! I just enjoy to burn people! [A big, psychotic grin was spreading all over his face]

And what could be better than to burn some weaklings and get applauded for it?! Last year I even got a fucking burning ball trophy!

**Interviewer: Uhm- you are right! But what about parties? Could parties be … better?**

Damien: Heh! Only if you make them right! Like, you need alcohol, tons of alcohol. Especially if you party with me! Music, there should always be some fucking metal playing, not that lame kind of shit! Only losers like that! Oh, and laser beams! There is this one cool dude, who made an awesome Lasershow! If you really wanna have a rad party, you need lasers!  And drugs?! It is not a party with Polly losing her shit over new-invented drugs! Most funny thing ever!  But the most important thing! Weapons! Fighting sober is fun, but fighting drunk is even better!

**Interviewer: Yes. Yes. You are right! Another topic! I am sure a lot of our readers are interested in what you think about taking out a date to prom night!**

Damien: Prom night is something big, right? I mean, everyone talks about It, everyone is looking forward to it. And I will be the fucking Prom King!  Prince of Hell, King of Prom!

I will get that title, even if I have to kill for it!!! Heh!

**Interviewer: That sounds awesome! So, what would you like your future prom queen to be like?**

Damien: Future Prom Queen?

_[We needed to explain here, that every Prom King also has a Prom Queen and that there will be a traditional summoning dance, which allows Spooky High to exist a year longer]_

Damien: Oh, that prom queen?! Kinda forgot. Uh, as long as she is metal as fuck and seriously hard core I do not give a damn. I just wanna have fun! You know, the good old bashing people’s heads in, causing mass genocide, stealing some stuff, making people suffer, setting buildings on fire and watching it smolder down while holding hands kind of stuff! That stuff is fun alone… but I am sure sharing those things…  would be even better…

 

**Interviewer: Beating up people seems like an intense hobby of yours. Are there any other things you like? We heard from a trustworthy source [that shall not be named], that you might be interested in rather unusual hobbies for a demon prince like you? How did you find your passion for styling and- ?**

 

At this point we sadly had to stop the questioning because our interview star ran off with a raging facial expression.

According to witnesses he later returned with an fascinating array of firearms.  The following mass-fighting proved how much the young demon enjoyed fighting and we did get some brand-hot snapshots of the Demonboy in action.

Sadly, the current heatwave caused our cameras to melt, before we could process the film. Damned be the new old-school cameras! But do not worry! We will make up for it with the newest hipster fashion trends!  
If you have suggestions and/or questions, please remember to send your e-mail pigeons to us to let us know!


End file.
